Fight For Life
by HartAttackKidd
Summary: Harry Smith is your normal 24 year old guy. Except that hes both a Fire Fighter, and a Wrestler, not to mention a Paramedic. Will this young man overcome all odds and find love, or will he pay the ultimate price for his service?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing, although I wish I did. I'm a Volunteer Fire Fighter, so I do know a little bit about what I'm talking about, but not much. No disrespect is intended towards anyone involved in this story.**_

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

I wake up, rolling over to look at the clock, realizing that its only 0500hrs and I have nothing to do today. I crawl out of my cot, and search through my dresser drawers to find something to wear. I settle on a short sleeve 'Tampa Bay Vol. Fire Rescue company 38' dark blue T-shirt, and a pair of black EMS pants. I grab my hat, radio, wallet, and keys off of the top of the dresser, then head to the living room to put on my 5.11 Tactical Station Boots. After about 5 minutes of getting ready, I check my hair in the mirror, deciding that it is satisfactory, and head out the door.

After about a 5 minute drive I reach the place I was driving towards, Sacred Grounds Coffee House. I walk up to the counter and order my usual, a large cup of 100% Arabic beans, black. No later than when I get my coffee, I hear our tones drop and I'm rocketing out of the store. I hear the dispatcher come over saying,

"Medic Local 38-2 in the area of Marina Point Village, apartment number 305 for chest pains. Company 38 now due, your first alert. 0508 hours."

I start up my car, flip on my lights and sirens, and get to the station. I see my best friend TJ is there to drive, and that works for me. I smile at him and jump in the ambulance, marking us up.

"Tampa Dispatch, 38-70 is in route, crew of 2, Medic 12 is on board."

I hear Tampa dispatch giving us the up to date about whats going on, and soon enough TJ has got us there. He puts the Ambulance in park and jumps out to grab the stretcher for me. I grab the ALS (Advanced Life Support) bag, and run up the steps, searching for apartment 305. No sooner than I knock on the door that a terrified young lady, Id guess in about her early 20's, opens the door leading me into the room where I assume her father is laying. I quickly picked him up and carried him down the 3 flights of stairs and to the stretcher. TJ and I got him into the ambulance and I jumped in the back. I hooked him up to the monitor and noticed that his SPO2 level was unusually low. I put him on a Nasal Cannula of 3.5 ml and started an IV. Next I noticed that his heartbeat was in Afib, so I administered some Nitro. I told TJ to get us to the hospital in Priority 1.

I called in the info to the hospital and they met us at the door ready to go. We unloaded him, and put him in a hospital bed. TJ then got the Cot ready, and I got the supplies I used so we would have them for the next call. I saw our patients daughter standing in the hall way with a very upset little boy. I motioned for TJ to take the stuff to the Ambo that I'd be out in a few minutes. I talked the nurse into giving me a teddy bear, and walked over to the little boy, getting down on one knee to get down to his height.

"Hey there little guy." I said with a gentle smile. "I got a present for you." He peaked his head at me and I gave him the teddy bear. His mom smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Tanks Mr Dr!" the little boy said and I smiled.

"I'm not a Doctor, I'm a Medic, I come to peoples houses, and I help them."

He looked at me with his big brown eyes and smiled, and said something I'll never forget. "I want to be just like you!"

I couldn't find the words to say, so I just ruffled his head, and smiled at his mom.

"If you need anything, give me a call." I said and gave her my card.

She thanked me and I carried on leaving. I got to the ambulance and found TJ leaning against it smirking. I smiled and got in. On the way home I was quiet except for marking us out of the hosipital and back in the station.

When we got back to the station, TJ backed in the Ambo, and I grabbed the Computer and went in the radio room to do my report. I got a few slaps on the back when I walked in, and a nod from Chief but other than that, it was pretty quiet. I finished up my report, when my cell started to ring. I asked TJ to put up the laptop, and I went outside to take the call.

"Sgt. Harry Smith Speaking." I said, as I've grown custom to saying on the station phone.

"Sgt. Smith, hi, My name is Andy, you gave me your number earlier, from Tampa Hospital." A soft, sweet voice spoke into the phone, unlike any other I've heard.

"Oh Hi. Please call me Harry, Anyways, how can I help you?" I asked smiling like a fool.

"Well Harry, I was wondering. Could I interest you in some lunch with my son Ted and myself?" She asked.

"Sounds great ma'am. Any place in particular? I know of a Chuckie Cheese's near here." I said, my heart beating faster than normal.

"That sounds good. Can I meet you somewhere and we go from there?" She asked and I thought for a minute.

"Tampa Bay Vol. Fire Rescue. Station 38, Are you familiar?" I questioned hoping she was.

"Thats a Positive. I'll be there shortly. Thanks again. For everything!" She said.

"Its no problem ma'am. I'm just doing my job." I said, and hung up.

I walked back in the Radio Room, grabbed my Radio and keys, and walked outside. I was standing outside when her car pulled up and I saw that little boy jump out. I smiled at them and showed them inside. I asked Ted if he wanted to go see the Fire Trucks, which he happily obliged to. When we were done, we exited the station and I got on the radio.

"Medic 12 Tampa Dispatch." I said into my mic.

"Medic 12 Go Ahead." they answered me. I saw little Ted smiling up at me. I got down to his level and said into the mic.

"Tampa Dispatch, show Medic 12 out of station and temporarily unavailable."

"Medic 12, 1400hrs." they replied back, and I opened the car door for Andy and Ted. This was going to be a fun day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing, as usual.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, and the subscriptions!**_

**Harry's P.O.V.**

We arrive at Chuckie Cheese's and I open the doors for both Andy and Ted. I walk in after them, and go find a table. I hear Ted ask his mom if he can go play games, so I pull out a 5 dollar bill, and walk with Ted to the counter to get him some tokens. After he gets his tokens, he insists on going by himself, so his mom lets him and I set down with her.

"So. How long have you been in Fire Rescue?" She asks and I smile. I had to think for a minute or 2 before I found the answer.

"About 9 years now. I've done it since I was 16. Its not my job though, I just volunteer to do it, because it gives me something to do on my days off. Keeps my mind in the right place." I answer her, and she smiles. "How about you? What do you do for a living?" I ask her and she looks over at Ted and smiles.

"I'm a." she shys away from it then says, "Your probley going to think its stupid. But I work for Flordia Championship Wrestling." she says with a slight chuckle.

"That's not stupid. You don't catch Raw much anymore do you?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. I smile and say, "I wrestle too, but Iv'e made it to WWE." and she smiles at me amazed.

"But if you wrestle, then why are you a Fire Fighter and an EMT?" she asks, and I laugh.

"first off, I'm not an EMT anymore, I'm a Paramedic. Paramedic 12, if you hear it on the radio. But just because I wrestle doesn't mean I don't have side hobbies. I'm a Medic/Fire Fighter because I've done it since I was young, and I love it. It keeps me grounded, and helps me to remember whats important in life. My best friend is a Fire Fighter/Driver with 38, too." I finish saying and she smiles at me.

"Wow. A Medic huh? Very impressive." she says and I grin.

Our conversation ends when the Pizza is brought to our table and Ted runs over, jumping in the seat next to us. The meal went pretty uneventful and I was kinda glad.

We get back into my car, and I drive back to the station. I invite them in and they accept.

I walk through the door to see 3 or 4 new recruits jumping up and standing at attention.

"At ease Gentlemen." I say and they go back to what they were doing before hand.

Ted asks to go look at the trucks again, and I smile at him, taking him to see our Rescue Engine. He looks like he wants to climb inside, so I help him inside, and get in after him. He looks around amazed at everything around him. Its so intriguing to watch him inside the Engine, because its like watching me when I was younger and just got on here. I offer Andy a hand, and she climbs up in. I sit down in the seat facing backwards and they sit across from me.

"What do you think, Ted?" I ask the little boy, and he smiles at me.

"I love it!" he answers with a huge grin on his face, and I chuckle at him.

Soon it is time for them to leave, so I walk them out. I kiss Andy on the cheek and say,

"Be sure to call me again sometime. That was awesome."

She smiles at me and nods, then they are on there way. I get on the Radio and say,

"Medic 12, Tampa Dispatch." into my mic

"Medic 12 Go Ahead" they answer me.

"Tampa Dispatch, Show Medic 12 Available." I say, and here them copy my transmittion and place me in service.

This is the beginning of a fun adventure, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing, as usual.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, and the subscriptions!**_

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I walk into my house and its about 0030hrs (1230 Am) so I decided to get some sleep. As soon as I fell asleep, I woke up to our tones dropping.

"Ah fuck!" I mumbled as I climb out of bed and start getting dressed, only to hit my arm on the ceiling fan. I hate being a tall guy in a small apartment. Then I heard something that caught my attention.

"Commercial alarm 38-4 at Ralston Place, for a confirmed working structure fire. Company 38 full response, Company 23 full response, Tower 12, Engine Tanker 8, and RIT team Company 4 respond. 0045Hrs." Tampa dispatch says and I run out.

Then it hits me, "Fuck! Andy Lives there!" Shit! I hope they're out! I thought as I flipped on lights and sirens in my car, and got to the station in no time.

I throw on my Bunker Gear quickly, and jump in the back of the Tower where I see TJ, and some other Veteran Fire Fighters. _Good, we got a good crew. _I thought.

I hear the Chief mark us up and we're on our way. We get on our Headsets and hear him say;

"Smith, Wilson, your interior primary search, pack up boys." as we pack up TJ and I answer with a _Yes Sir! _And he gives out the rest of the assignments.

We get to the scene, and I grab the TNT tool while TJ grabs the Set of Irons. We go on air and get into the house Asap. I tell TJ to hit his knees and we do. I knew something wasn't right when I got in that building, I could tell. Something was wrong, Majorly wrong. I hear chief go over the portable saying

"Smith, Wilson, Fire is on the 3rd floor, head up, and do a primary from there to the 5th floor we got another crew for the bottom 2 floors, and the others. Get going boys."

"Copy that Chief!"

We work our way up to the 3rd floor, and start searching the rooms using a Tag Line so we could just attach it to the doorway, and go our own ways but stay close. I hear TJ Yelling, so I get over there. I see him carrying a little boy out, and tells me that there's one more in there. He waits for me to grab the little girl, and we get out of there Asap. I tell chief we got two minors and he has the EMS Personnel ready. No one was prepared for what would happen as soon as we got out of that building. We handed the kids over, and heard a large _SMASH! _Like sound, that I couldn't really describe. I turned around in time to see half of the right roof go down, and a chilling call went over the portables.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Company 38, Fire Fighter Barnett, Right side roof collapse! I'm trapped in a doorway I can see the entrance, I cant feel below my knees!" He yelled into the mic, so TJ and I ran into the building.

I start to look around and I see his light and hear his pack.

"TJ!" I yelled, he looked over and got the hint, following me.

I climbed over anything I could to get to one of my best friends, Josh. I start pulling anything off of him, and finally get him free. I grab his arms, and TJ gets his legs carefully, and we get him out now. We took him over to the ambo, and left. I heard chief yell,

"Smith, Wilson! Nice job men, your done for tonight though, you've had enough stress." I nodded and started looking for Andy.

After about 10 minutes, I found her and Ted leaning up against a tree sitting down. I sat down beside them, and said hi. Ted smiled at me and climbed on my lap.

"Hey little man." I whispered to him, "It'll all be fine, Everyone will be fine." half trying to convince myself. I hugged Andy and felt her start crying on my shoulder. I just rubbed her back, and let her cry.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" I asked at her, and she shook her head no.

"Look, I haven't known you long, so I suppose this would be just as friends, but you and Ted are more than welcome to stay with me, as long as you need." I told her and she looked at me.

"Thanks Harry." She whispers and I nod. "I heard the Mayday" she says and I look away. "who was it?" she asks and I glance away.

"One of my best friends... me and my friend TJ got him out, but he cant feel his legs." I said, realizing how bad it really is.

"I'm sorry." she whispers and I nod, thanking her. I chuckled a bit and she glanced at me questioning. "I just realized I'm sitting here, in my bunker pants, with 2 people that mean the most to me, and the thing that I love to do, help people." I smile at her and she kisses my cheek calling me a suck up. I see Nat and TJ so I wave them over. "My Cousin, Nat, her boyfriend, One of my best friends, TJ." I tell Andy and she nodded.

TJ and Nat walk this way and I smile at them. "Hey guys." I say as I reach up to shake TJ's hand. "Nice job man." I said to him and he thanked me. "feeling a bit left out Nat?" I ask my cousin and she just laughs and shakes her head no.

"This is my...Well, almost my Girlfriend hopefully, Andy, and her son Ted. She wrestles at FCW." I say and they smile at her. I hear Nattie saying that she remembered Andy from when she was in FCW with her.

"Hey little guy." I say and Ted looks at me. "This is my friend TJ. And that's my cousin Nattie. TJ is a Fire Fighter too, but he drives the trucks." Ted smiles and looks at TJ with big eyes and just says "Wow!" making me and TJ laugh a bit. I take my helmet off the ground and sit it on Teds head and smile. "Already looks like a Smoke Eater, huh man?" I ask and TJ says "Gotta agree with that one." then Nattie gives him the death glare. "Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." TJ mumbles and I laugh. I ask Andy to scoot near me a bit more, then I set Ted on our laps with my helmet on, and take a picture with my phone that I accidentally left in my pocket setting it as my background. I show Andy and she smiles at me.

After a few minutes, I heard TJ's portable say;

"Fire Fighter Smith and Driver Wilson, report to IC (Incident Command) in full bunker gear, packed up, and ready to go." TJ says "Copied."

We throw on our gear and run over to the truck to get new air tanks, pack up, and get to the chief.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna need you two on tower. When you get up, I want a full jet to any fire you can see. Do NOT hit the left side of the building we have men in there." and we nod. "Once you get to the top, I want you both hooked into the air supply, save your packs for when you need them on the way back down. Stay safe and watch for condition changes. I want updates!" He tells us, then we go to the tower and I'm the first to start climbing.

After climbing the length of the ladder, I get over into the bucket, and hook my harness in, then get TJ in. We hook up to the Truck air, and start to do our orders.

**Andy's P.O.V.**

As I watch Harry and TJ climb the ladder, I smile. Hes great at this, and I'm proud of him for it.

"So, Andy." Nattie starts, breaking my train of thought. "Did you know what you were getting into when you started seeing Harry?"

I smile, and shake my head no. "I thought it'd be way worse, but this is great. I love it. But, we're not dating yet... Wish we were. Just not yet." I say and she nods.

"He really likes you, you know? I can tell. Just do me a favor, don't hurt my little cousin. Hes been through enough, with his dad and all. Be kind to him." She says, and I nod.

"Most definitely." I answer and she smiles. "How long have you and TJ been together?" I ask and she smiles.

"hmm... It'll be 10 years on November 4th." She says and it stuns me. "Wow..." I answer and she smiles.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Chief had us off the ladder, and gave us the Response, so we could get Andy and Ted home as well as Nattie. We were off for tonight. TJ and I walked over to our girls and told them the news.

"Harry. Can you carry me over?" Ted asks and I smile.

"Oh I guess buddy, come here." I pick him up, then I drap my jaket over his shoulders so he stays warm. "Ready?" I ask everyone else and they nod. I tell TJ to drive and he agrees.

TJ and I throw our jackets, helmets, and Nomex's in the trunk, and I open the door for Andy. She climbs in, and I climb in after her in the back seat, putting Ted between us and buckling him up. I look at Andy and tell her, "I need like 5 minutes at the station, then we can leave." and she nods at me.

TJ gets us back to the station, then I go to my locker to take off all my gear. Once its all back nice and organized, I put my boots back on, and go over to Andy and Ted. I smiled when I saw a sleeping Ted resting his head on his moms shoulder.

"He still needs a booster seat, right?" I whisper and she nods. I go over to TJ and Nattie and ask them if we could borrow the booster seat they have for Bradley for when he comes over, just for tonight. They agree so I take it out of their Volts Wagon, and put it in the back of my car. I walk back over to Andy, and smile, taking Ted out of her hands and putting him in the car seat, careful not to wake him.

"Alright," I asked "Ready?" and she nodded. She got into my car and I did too. I told her I needed to go to the store for a few things after I droped her off at my place to pick some things off and she nodded.

Once we got to my apartment, I opened up the door and carried Ted in with Andy following me. I told her she could take my bed and she smiled thanking me, I also told her that if she needed pajamas I have basketball shorts and T-Shirts, that are probley way to big but would still work if she needed them and she smiled at me. I put Ted down on the bed, and hugged Andy goodbye. "I'll be right back" I whispered and she nodded. "Call me if you need anything, the house phone is everywhere around here. TJ and Nattie are right across the hall." I said, then I left.

I drove to the local store, and picked up a few things for breakfast in the morning, to make Ted and Andy. I went to the kids section, and found a carseat that would fit Ted, and a little Toddler Bed and Matterus combination that I got for him, as well as some sheets and a blanket. I found him a few little toys and a couple of other things that he might need, then I checked out and went home.

By the time I got home it was about 0300hrs so I decided that there was no point in going to sleep now. I quietly put together Teds new bed, and carefully moved it into the room where they were sleeping. I made the bed, and put Ted in it being careful not to wake him. Next, I disinfected all of the things I got him, and put them away. By the time I got done, it was about 0700 hrs and I felt a pair of arms around me making me jump. I turned around and saw Andy.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked me and I explained to her that I couldn't find sleep last night.

"Harry, you know you didnt have to do all this right?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I know I didnt have to, but its the right thing to do. I haven't gotten to know you guys long, but you and Ted are pretty much my world. That little guy means a lot to me." I explained to her and she smiled. She kissed my lips and I got a goofy smile on my lips.

"Your perfect? You know that?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Im not perfect, I'm just a man." I told her and she nodded. "Ive been wondering, and I know this isnt the best time to ask, but would you be my girlfriend?" She nodded and smiled, and I about lost it. I grinned and kissed her lips, thanking her for saying yes. I heard Ted russle around, so I broke us apart and went to his room.

"Hey little man." I said and he smiled up at me. "Do you like your new bed?" I asked him and he grinned at me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Tanks you!" he said and I smiled. "Anything for you buddy." I told him and brought him to the kitchen to see Andy.

"Alright." I said clapping my hands together. "Since we're all awake. Who wants Chocolate Chip Pancakes?" I asked and Ted squealed raising his hand. I laughed and started to make them. After they were finished, I put the plate of pancakes on the table, and poured two cups of coffee for me and Andy, and poured Ted a cup of Milk into his sippie cup.

"Breakfast!" I called out and they came to the table. "Im gonna go see if TJ or Nattie want to come eat with us." I said and they nodded. "Can I come?" Ted asked and I smiled, "Come on little guy"

We left the door to my appartment open and went across the hall. "Okay, now we got to pound on the door really hard. They might be asleep!" I told him, and we proceeded to beat the living hell out of the door until TJ came to open it. I lifted Ted up and whispered to him. "Ask him for me please?" and Ted proceded to ask TJ;

"Does you and Nattie want to come eat Chocolate Pancakes with us?" and TJ smiled.

"Oh I suppose so. We'll be over in a minute." TJ answered and we went back to my appartment.

Ted ran into my kitchen going "TJ Nattie come over mommy!" and I smiled. I heard the door open and saw my best friend and my cousin come in.

"Grab a plate guys, you know where everything is." I told them and they nodded getting their food. They sat down at the table with us and Ted smiled at them.

"hey little guy." TJ said, ruffling his hair, "Did you make these pancakes?" he asked and Ted shook his head.

"nope." Ted answered TJ. "Daddy did." I heard him say that and I went into shock. I felt my self start to tear up, so I excused myself and went to my room for a minute. After a second I let the tears flow from my eyes freely, I didn't care anymore. Ted called me Daddy. Wow. I smiled about it and I saw the door open and Andy come in. "Sorry.." she whispered and I looked at her questioning.

"Why be sorry? That was the most amazing thing, that anyone ever said to me." I told her and she smiled hugging me. "You don't mind do you? I asked her and she said no. I smiled at her and told her to go eat, Id be there in a minute. I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand and proceded to go finish eating. I walked out of my room and smiled at them, and they nodded back. I had that goofy grin on my face for the rest of breakfast probably but I don't care.

"Hey TJ?" I said to get his attention. "You guys can have Bradley Boo's car seat back, thanks again." and he nodded.

We all moved over to the living room area, and sat down. Ted was sitting on my lap. I heard the pre alert tone go off, and I turned my pager up a bit.

"Medic local, 38-1" was all I heard. I sighed and kissed Andy bye, then kissed Teds head. "See you guys soon." I told them and left, TJ had asked Nattie to stay with them, for me and we just rode to the station together.

Yeah. This definitely is the way its suppose to be.


End file.
